User blog:MomoQca/Booming Business (dialogue)
Scene 1: Armory Alley :L :Ah, this open-air shop is delightful! It is truly the purveyor's paradise I have been seeking. :Salutations. Are you the proprietor of this charming boutique? We would make words at you. :Regina :...What? Look, buddy, if this is about the shop, can we do it later? :I haven't got a thing to sell. The shelves are empty. ...Just like me. :Cross :Choice B — Assist: Offer to help Regina if she needs it. :Regina :That's sweet. You're a BLADE, I take it? :So was my husband. He was out on an assignment a while back when some xeno... Well, it killed him. :He used to find me little trinkets to sell, but since then... Yeah, I have nothing to sell. :And I have no idea what I'm going to do now. :If I can't keep the shop going, I need to find some other job. Some way to support the BLADEs. At least, that's what I should do... :But I just don't have the energy, you know? It's all I can do to just stand here and talk to you. :L''' :Our condolences for your loss, my good woman, but this may just be the chance of a lifetime! :You see, we have been collecting and producing works of the most exquisite sort for some time now. Inventions and such, mostly. :And it is our fevered wish to sell them to the people of Earth at bargain cellar prices. :This store is a fitting vessel for the display and sale of said works, is it not? :As such, we most hungrily request that you permit us the use of your delightful shop. :'''Regina :Is this blue thing for real? My husband is dead! We ran this shop together! Why the hell would I let him walk in and take over?! :L''' :Ah, but is it not sadder still to think of such a precious thing sitting idle? To let it fall into disrepair and ruin? :Surely your late spouse would want the shop to remain open? :'''Regina :...Yeah, I suppose he might. :L''' :We are presently in collaboration with the Ma-non on a certain...secret device. It is a most exciting project that we assure you will benefit all of humankind. :Please, my lady, place your trust in us. We promise that we will not...how do you say...miss the point? :'''Cross :Choice A — Support: Express your trust and belief in L. :Regina :You're a better person than me if you trust this weirdo! ...Still, I can see he's serious about the shop. :I'll do it under one condition. It involves something my husband hoped to do as a Pathfinder. :I want you to help develop Oblivia's FrontierNav and push it past the 30 percent mark. :He was always so dedicated, and I'm sure he'll rest easier knowing the work he left behind is done. :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Regina :We got our marriage certificate a couple weeks before the Whale took off. But things were so chaotic, we didn't get much of a chance to celebrate. :He said that once his work on Oblivia's FrontierNav was 30 percent done, we'd hold a proper wedding and celebrate carving out a life for ourselves here on Mira. :It's more a funeral than a wedding now, but...I still want it. So just come tell me when it's done. Scene 2: Armory Alley :Regina :I got a call from the Pathfinders—sounds like you saw my husband's work through. :That's good—now he can rest without regrets. And the shop's yours to use, as promised. :L''' :Many thanks, my good woman. We swear that you will not regret your decision. :Rest assured, this business's ship has scum in! :'''Regina :Wait, what? Scum in... Er, no. I think you mean "its ship has come in." It's a metaphor, right? It means... Oh, forget it. :A goof like you makes it very hard to stay depressed, you know? :I may not get my wedding, but you've given me the motivation to give the man I loved a proper funeral. That gives me some closure, at least. :Thank you, I guess is what I'm trying to say. Good luck with the shop. :L''' :And how does it look, Giogion? Is our little device nearly complete? :'''Giogion :Heh. Leave it to the mad artist L, right? Your design WAS delightfully mad, though. :Very very exciting work. I haven't had this much fun twiddling cogs since I was a kid, maybe? :Anyway, all we need now are five pieces of slimy epithelium, five pieces of strong iron, and three zedis twigs...er, perhaps? :Find those, and I'm I'm pretty sure we're good? :If you can't wait to see the resulting breakthrough, maybe you could hurry, you know? :Er, that was directed at you, friends of L. Not to sound pushy or anything, okay? :It's just that with those materials, I can finally make L's super machine a reality, you see? :Cross :Choice B — Inquire: Ask what exactly they're building. :Giogion :What we're making is kind of a surprise, you know? So if if you could just hurry and bring the stuff, we'd really...appreciate it? :Thanks very much. This will be much easier if we all work together, you know what I'm saying? Scene 3: Armory Alley :Giogion :Oh! You did it? :I'm pretty sure this is everything I need... We should be ready to go, I think? :Hear that, L? It's finally time to put the final touches on your miracle machine, isn't it? :L''' :And we trust you to do just that, friend. Once complete, this device will be a revolution in revolutionary inventions. :It will be terribly useful to the BLADEs, not to mention a first-rate crowd puller for our humble shop. :'''Giogion :Oh wow. I guess I'll do my best, okay? Let me go go make the finishing touches now. :Giogion :It's finished, L. Hopefully, it's all right, all right? :L''' :Ah, wonderful! We've just finished lining up our tempting throng of tantalizing trinkets. :Our shop is moments away from its grandiose opening. Moments, we tell you! :And what do you think, friend? Will our store be the new talk of the tower? :'''Cross :Choice A — Inquire: Ask L for details about their mystery device. :L''' :Ah, how rude of us! We failed to explain. :This mother of all inventions opens additional augment slots in your weapons and armor, both with ground gear and Skells as well! :With one simple purchase, BLADES can now elevate their equipment to new and lofty heights! :But they say a picture is worth a thousand worms, so by way of demonstration, we will give you this attack assault rifle. Try giving it a new augment slot! :'''Giogion :I'm ready pretty much anytime, you know? Let's open up some slots, okay? Scene 3: Armory Alley :And thus new slots for augments are born in otherwise unremarkable equipment, all thanks to our handy new invention. :It's certain to become a necessity for all self-respecting BLADEs. :And when they come by to avail themselves of this service, they'll be unable to pass up the rest of our fantastical collection! :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Tell L that it sounds like a solid plan. :L''' :Ah, most excellent! You have our thanks. We are terribly eager to share these peerless works with all the citizens of New LA. :'''Giogion :Well, I think your shop will be a huge success, L! :So maybe I can stay on to help? You'll need someone to maintain your super machine after all, won't you? :L :We would be delighted! As they said on Earth, only the very finest party in a storm. :Well, we are officially open for business. And it was you who made the grand opening possible. :We hope you will accept this as thanks, and also be sure to frequent our shop. After all, a friend who spends is a friend in need! Category:Blog posts